


Imagine this...

by arisanite



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Boat Sex, F/M, Shower Sex, Skinny Dipping, Yacht, Yacht Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: Have a little romp on a yacht in the middle of the Mediterranean with the Night Manager. ;)





	Imagine this...

**Author's Note:**

> A random Jonathan-Pine inspired fic I wrote during the TNM hype.

**Imagine this...**

 

 

 

A plate of nightly offerings made of fruit, a bit of meat, but mostly seafood… completely clean and laid out on the side of the deck on a yacht anchored in the middle of the Mediterranean…

You swore you could barely feel anything, but you were sure you had one foot over the edge of the boat, almost dangling –  _shaking_. 

Your lover – oh the  _beautiful, muscled, well-sculpted, virile man_  you have met at this posh, upstate hotel – clearly hasn’t lost his stamina and is still plowing repeatedly into you.

You can hear his every moan…

Every groan…

And can still feel how his body moved and pressed against your naked skin…

And post-orgasm, you can still feel his shaft thicken within you, his pleasure threatening to fill you up…

And you can still feel him…

Even with how numb your entire body was after you felt fireworks explode behind your eyelids once he has brought your over to the edge and back…

 

 

 

Jonathan… He has such a wonderful name… Jonathan allowed you to stand up, redress yourself, as you picked up your bikini strewn on the side of the deck, having discarded it after you went into a swim with him.

You still remember how it all started… it was just a kiss underwater…

You shake your head as you descend into the yacht’s interior and right into the lone bedroom, where the shower was. After a nice evening like that, you couldn’t help but relax and let the water run over you…

Run over your aching body, loved to bits…

Run over the fresh red welts left by his mouth on your neck…

On your shoulder…

On your chest…

You felt yourself shudder just thinking of how his mouth moved against your skin as you turned the shower on and let the water flow all over your body worn out by coitus…

As you pour a bit of shampoo over your hair, you were deep in thought, blushing to yourself, unable to remove the flush from your cheeks, as you thought about your nightly activities…

That you barely noticed how that handsome brute who owned your body earlier – how he entered the cabin… quietly watching you in the see-through shower doors, remembering how it felt so good to hold your beautiful naked body…

As he licked his lips and approached you…

Slowly taking off every article of clothing left on his body…

Revealing those beautiful muscles adorning his torso and arms…

As you felt something in your body tremble when he slipped right behind you, after pushing the shower door open and closing it with a definitive click. 

Next thing you know you were pressed against the wall, crying out his name again. 

 

_Jonathan, Jonathan… Jonathan…_

 

If it weren’t his tongue in your mouth, it was his name.

He has now pressed his body against your back, unable to wait for another hour or two before coaxing another wave of pleasure from you. You felt your breasts brush hard against the cold marble wall, as you felt his throbbing girth enter you from behind again… that cock brushing up against your ass before filling up your folds…

You howled.

 _No one can hear you_ , you remember him whisper in your ear as you cried out on the deck earlier, with a leg perched over his broad shoulder.  _No one but me._

Right now its the same case again.

He pushed you right up against the wall, easing himself in and out of your cunt – quickly dragging you down another whirlpool of ecstasy.

Water sloshes down your face – as a perfect “O” forms around your lips. The man has buried his face in your wet hair, getting himself drenched as well – the water falling over your head slowly sliding down your shoulders and onto his chest, making its way down the space between his firm pectorals…

Just the thought of how he moved within you made your walls contract around that thick girth that was repeatedly plowing itself in you.

You barely noticed it, your head just filled with pleasure – how he raised two fingers up to his mouth, drawing his long pink tongue around it, before suckling on them.

It only dawned on you how he planned to rub it against your clit in tune to his thrusts – a sure shot move that will definitely give you a grand climax,  _even greater than what you had on deck_.

Oh Jonathan.

He loved to feel you shudder against his beautiful body.

This is why he presses his thighs against yours, even if that means he has to crouch down to match your height, so just he can feel them shudder once you come all over his cock…

And he loved your name.

Oh he loved your name.

He wouldn’t stop screaming it towards the moment when he creamed all over you.

 

 

Oh sweet Jonathan. Such a sweet man.

You barely remember anything after that.

You couldn’t remember how he was the first one to realize you were both still in the shower, minutes after you both slumped down the floor after that wonderfully shared climax. 

He was a gentleman enough to clean you up and dry you after, carrying your body in a bridal fashion as he took you out to the bedroom. He was careful enough to tenderly lay your naked yet clean body over the laid out towels, as he curled up against you, playing with your hair.

He dreams of making you breakfast once you wake up, given that you haven’t bailed out on him.

 _You wouldn’t dare_  – he thinks as he smiles to himself. You’re in the middle of the bay. But maybe you would be kind enough to have another round when you wake up.

He doesn’t know how much you would love that proposition.

So sleep well dear blogger.

You’re in good hands. ;)


End file.
